twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChrysieeBoo Lovely
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the User:ChrysieeBoo Lovely page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 02:34, December 6, 2012 Long time no talk! Hey, Chrys! Long time no talk. :) How've you been? Savannah Star 01:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Power template It bugged me that perhaps I've been too quick in rejecting a new idea, but then I noticed that Pam has already downchecked the "Power" template idea last December. You may want perhaps to inquire with her. MinorStoop 06:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Pixes in signatures I think VAW is the expert for this kind of things. MinorStoop 16:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Page pictures. Sorry, Chrys - no gifs on main pages; moving pictures are too distracting. MinorStoop 17:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Think to the wiki as an encyclopedia; in addition of being complete and accurate, main pages have to be readable. Still images help a lot, moving pictures just distract from the text and the information. :Personal pages and blogs are for users to express themselves - you can add to them all the gifs you want. Try not to overcrowd your talk page with irrelevant material - it's meant to be used by other people to leave their messages to you. (Try also to use a small(ish) picture in your signature; otherwise it detracts from your messages.) :MinorStoop 17:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The no-gifs policy applies also to infoboxes, sorry. MinorStoop 03:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Response: Sig Well, I tried to make a gif picture as my signture, but I ended up messing it all up. Plus your not an ass! Infoboxes An infobox for a generic page (i.e. shape-shifter) is overdoing it, in my opinion. Having an infobox listing the relations of, let's say, Alice Cullen is useful, having one listing the characteristics of shapeshifters is quite less so. MinorStoop 12:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :As stated above, I'm not keen on an infobox for generic pages, it's not as you can't remember the main points for them. :However, I'd recommend you contact Pam for such things, since she's the final arbitrator, she's listened to oftener than Jay. MinorStoop 13:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, it looks like I'm in the minority - I've restored your species template. Infobox away at your heart's content. :) MinorStoop 07:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat has not been in use from before Christmas, so I disabled it. Should there be some requests, I'll be glad to enable it again. MinorStoop 23:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :It is now. MinorStoop 23:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Couple of things The appropriate place for fanfics are blogs - please start one instead of a main page. The presence of a number of early (or pre-) teens on this wiki may be a lame excuse, but we've got to tone down to suggestiveness of pictures. Please upload ones less aggressive - I'd rather not deal with parent complaints. Thanks, MinorStoop 13:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I was referring exactly to the "SAVMain" picture that has been reuploaded and redeleted another time, plus a few other pictures used in the "Newborn Vampire Sign Up Renewed" blog. It would be better if you used something less sexually blatant - this wiki is mainly directed to Twilight fans, which are younger and less appreciative to certain things than those of Fifty Shades of Grey. :As for infoboxes, I think that "Events", "Talents", "Relationships" and "Species" are overdoing it, and would rather not have them. But ask Pam. MinorStoop 18:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not handing the Ten Comandments to Moses on Mount Sinai, you know. :) We may still figure out a good compromise - but how many events are there, four, five? There are four species, and as for supernatural talents and relationships, well, there aren't that much information you can put in an infobox. MinorStoop 18:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes I've read the background - that's a non-issue in my opinion. I'm more interested in finding a common ground for infoboxes; if Pam does not say anything about those, I'll ask her myself. MinorStoop 21:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chrys :). Enjoyed chatting with you the other day, but you just disappeared. Hopefully we can chat again sometime. Your stories look very interesting. You have a wonderful imagination. Thanks! TRF Re: Infobox Sorry, but I agree with the others that they are over-the-top. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Layout I'll have to experiment a little bit more before giving you an answer. MinorStoop 23:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Zafrina's picture I do not really care which picture stays on Zafrina's infobox, but an edit war helps nobody. I've fully protected the page for a few days, may I hope that by then the issue settles down? MinorStoop 19:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) i'm having a little trouble with having ideas to write. can you help me out? Re: Themes We haven't planned things out; TeamTaycob is going to try out something with more of a blue theme. We'll see how it all goes. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC)